


Plan Drarry

by qazwc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Closet Sex, Drarry, Fluff and Smut, Fred and George are drarry shippers, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc
Summary: Fred and George 'accidentally' cast a spell on Harry and 'forgot' the counter spell because they were 'drunk'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Plan Drarry

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea is not mine I got a request and am not sure if they want me to say their name. So if you're here I hope you like it! btw Harry and Draco are 18 and Fred and George are at Hogwarts to teach. 8th-year au type thing. 
> 
> Hi! I noticed a few mistakes and wanted to fix them. If you are a retuning reader and saw it was different.

Harry has only ever once wanted to kill someone this bad. But this time he wants to kill two someones. Fred and George. The bloody dumbasses. They decided last night to get drunk, cast a prank spell on him, and then forget the counter spell that he needs. 

  
  


Now he needs to do the other way of getting rid of the spell. Someone that is in love with him has to get a BONER for him to get changed back. 

  
  


You might be questioning “What did the spell do?”. The spell made it so that Harry has to wear all of the outfits he never wanted anyone to see and it changes into something even worse each hour and he can’t get changed because whatever he puts on will disappear. After all, it’s not a part of his original outfit. 

  
  


Luckily the spell didn’t make him too uncomfortable by putting him in a skirt or dress. But he couldn’t even wear his uniform. He walked to breakfast in a crop top and leggings. He normally would be fine with this during the summer when he’s at the safe house. He wouldn't normally wear this in front of his peers and teachers though it isn't too bad.

  
  


He walked into the hall. He had gone to Dumbledore earlier and he explained to the teachers that he really couldn’t change. Harry feels everyone's eyes on him as he walks to the Gryffindor table. 

  
  


He sits down and kind of wishes for a certain blond Slytherin to be the one to break the spell. 

  
  


“Harry, where is your uniform we have class today?” Hermione says worried that Harry had forgotten about something so important. 

  
  


“Fred and George were being bloody dumbasses last night. And decided to cast a spell on me that made me wear all of the outfits I have worn that I don’t want anyone to see.” Harry looks incredibly annoyed at Hermione before putting some breakfast on his plate and eating. 

  
  


Harry wanted to finish before he changed again he only had 48 minutes to eat. Harry eats the last bite of his food and leaves rather quickly. He gets to his first class of the day. Right as he sits down he changes again. ‘Oh this going to be such a long day.’

  
  


Harry had gone through all of his classes without much commotion except when he changed during the transfiguration lesson.  
  


He’s right now hiding in the bathroom. He has a blouse that has a huge design on the back that says “I hit for both teams”, black leggings, and rainbow makeup. He had worn this when he had gone to a gay bar during the summer. 

  
  


He can’t face the whole school like this. He hears his stomach grumble and figures he would just head down to the kitchen. He stepped out of the bathroom and was starting to head to the hall before he was stopped by none other than Draco Malfoy. 

  
  


“Hey, Pottah!” He walked right up to Harry in the empty hallway. “I have a deal for you. I can fix your whole situation and I get to have my way with you.” Draco sticks his hand out for Harry to shake. 

  
  


Harry looked at him surprised would Malfoy actually do this. He really doesn’t want to get into worse clothing, so he grabbed Draco’s hand and shook it furiously.

**Well even if most of the story is about smut I'll put a warning**. **Go to the next part bold part to not read it.**

  
  


Draco quickly pulled Harry into the broom closet nearby. “May I kiss you?” Draco asks as he locks the door, Harry nods and Draco brings their lips together. The kiss started gentle and innocent before becoming more lustful. Draco pulled away and started to suck on Harry’s neck. 

  
  


Draco’s lips trailed down Harry’s neck making Harry gasps as he nipped on a more sensitive spot. Harry didn't mind this, he actually had been having… fantasies of Draco for some time now. 

  
  


Harry heard something that knocked him out of his head. “Does this feel good?” Draco asks as he nipped at that one sensitive. “Yes,” Harry says breathlessly. Draco starts to nip and lick the spot more, happy to get a reaction out of Harry. 

  
  


After a few moments of Draco sucking on the spot Harry can feel a certain tightness in his knickers, yes the spell even affected them. Draco had seemed to notice since he stopped sucking and pulled away leaving only a bruise. Harry felt a tad bit saddened by the loss of contact, but he was soon unsaddened by Draco crashing their lips together. 

  
  


Draco pulled away and just stared at Harry for a second. He had been dreaming of a moment of this for some time now and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted. He continued to take in every inch of Harry that he could see since they were in a broom closet, but everything he could see beautiful.

  
  


“Can I?” He asked before he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt. Harry simply does it himself by undoing each button as slowly as he could, teasing Draco along the way. Harry finally undoes the last button having the blouse only hang from his arms as he looks at Draco. 

  
  


Harry again wanting to annoy and tease Draco a bit slowly took the blouse off of his arms, letting it drop to the floor when he finally got it off. Draco once again pauses to admire the chiselled chest Harry has, then again after years of quidditch and other spell training who wouldn’t.

  
  


“May I?” Draco’s hand hovers over Harry’s chest waiting for an answer. “Yes, you may.” Draco’s hand then traces Harry’s six-pack. Draco then bends down a bit and starts to lick them going from the bruise still on Harry’s collarbone to the elastic of Harry’s leggings. He then starts to suck making Harry gasp as he left small bruises all over. 

  
  


Harry giggles a bit. “Eager are we?” Draco chuckles a little before continuing, Harry only giggles a little more. Draco continues to leave purple bruises all over Harry’s chest. 

  
  


After a few minutes of bliss for both, Harry pulls away and signals for him to stop. “Did I do something wrong?” “No of course not you're doing everything right. I just want to give back a little.”

  
  


“Can you?” Harry asks as he goes over to take off the slightly taller boy's shirt. Draco complies and does the same thing Harry did only now doing it slightly faster since he only had the quidditch sweater on. 

  
  


Harry stares at Draco’s bare chest looking at every detail of it. He hovers his hand above him before looking up to Draco making sure he was ok with it. Draco gives a short nod and Harry starts to touch him. 

  
  


Harry traces Draco's quite toned stomach and the elastic of his pants. Harry gets on his knees and notices a bulge on Draco’s pants. Harry looks up to Draco and smiles that he could finally get back to his normal self since he was already this far, why not keep going. 

  
  


“Can we both just take everything off?” Harry asks Draco, still on his knees. Draco agrees and they both take off their pants, only leaving their undergarments. 

“May I?” Harry looks up to Draco, Harry’s hand hovering above the last thing covering them both. “Y-yes.” Draco stutters out, the anticipation weighing so much on them both. 

Harry slowly pulls Draco's undergarments down, finally showing him Draco’s member. Harry gently places his lips on Draco. He slowly starts to push his head forward until he has all of Draco’s member in his mouth. 

  
  


Draco makes a small groan. Harry starts to slowly bob his head. Going from the tip to the base slowly. 

  
  


“Can you go a little faster?” Harry complies and starts to bob his head even faster. Draco lets out another gasp as Harry slows when he gets closer to the base. Draco had dreamt of this for so long and he couldn’t hold himself up like this for long. 

  
  


“Can I lean on the wall?” Harry takes his mouth off of Draco with a satisfying pop. Draco repositions himself so he won’t fall over later. “Ok, I’m ready.” Harry feels for Draco than puts him back in his mouth going at the same speed he was going at earlier. 

  
  


Draco's hips start to buckle a little. He can’t hold it in for long. Harry brings his mouth to the tip and starts to lick making Draco going into pure bliss. Harry looks up to Draco silently trying to figure out if he liked it. 

  
  


He seemed to like it, so he continued to do it. “I’m going to cum.” Harry hears this and places his mouth back on Draco so he could swallow. Draco couldn’t hold it anymore and started shooting long white lines into Harry’s mouth. 

  
  


Draco stopped shooting the long white line after a few seconds. Harry takes his mouth off of Draco and he sits down next to where Draco was standing, Draco now collapsed next to Harry. 

  
  


Harry wipes his lips with his wrist and looks at Draco. “You're in love with me?” “Yeah…” Harry rests his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I like you too.” Draco looks at him surprised. 

  
  


“Can I kiss you again?” Harry brings their lips together. Harry climbs onto Draco’s lap to make out. 

  
  


Harry quickly takes off his knickers and sits on Draco’s thighs. “Can I ride you?” Harry looks at Draco questioning. Draco nods and takes his wand to cast a spell to summon some lubricant. He takes his palm and rubs it on his now hard again member. He also brings his finders over to Harry. 

  
  


Draco brings his finger to Harry’s entrance. Draco looks up to Harry and nods. Draco first put in only one finger not moving it, so Harry could get used to it. Harry shifts a bit and asks “Move a bit please?”. Draco starts to move his finger a bit and Harry gasps. 

  
  


After a few minutes of just one finger, Draco adds another one. Draco does the same thing for the third one. Draco stretches Harry out a bit and then he takes out his fingers. Harry sits up and starts to position himself with the help of Draco. 

  
  


Harry starts to bring himself down slowly getting used to the feeling. Harry gets all the way down and stays there for a moment for Harry and Draco to just take in each other. Harry feels Draco buckle and he starts to move. 

  
  


Harry started slower and started going faster. Both of them moaning and gasping. Harry felt a knot in his stomach and he shoots out long white lines onto both of their stomachs. Soon Harry feels a warm sensation being poured into him. 

  
  


Harry and Draco stare at each other and Harry rests his head on Draco’s shoulder.

**Smut over! The rest is all fluff**

Harry and Draco step out of the closet having cleaned themselves up in the closet with a Tergeo. It’s still lunch, so no one was in the hallway. Harry gives Draco a small kiss on his cheek and leaves, so he could change into something. 

  
  


Draco smiles at how cute Harry is. He walks to lunch to maybe get something to eat. Draco goes there and grabs his signature green apple and sits down. 

  
  


10 minutes later

Harry comes in with a small limp and, thankfully, his normal uniform. He sits down next to Hermione and Ron. “Harry, did the twins finally remember the counterspell?” He mumbles a small no. They, fortunately, don’t comment on it any further. 

  
  


Later

Harry and Draco are cuddling in the r.o.r. “I like you,” Harry says to him while half asleep. “I like you more,” and then they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

  
  


Outside the r.o.r, Fred, and George are cackling. Plan Drarry was set in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is the first smut I have written.


End file.
